


[CLex]意外之喜

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [72]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Superman误打误撞渐渐地获得了氪石免疫力，再也不怕氪石了。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]意外之喜

[CLex]意外之喜  
Unexpected Pleasure  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

意外之喜  
Lex和Superman搞在一起了。   
Lex因为此前长时间接触氪石，受其影响，体内有了少量氪石残留，但是因为含量少，倒不会对Superman产生影响。   
俩人搞时，未料到Lex弄到Superman身上的精液里也有微量氪石成分，不过含量极少，并没有伤到Superman，反倒日积月累下，Superman误打误撞渐渐地获得了氪石免疫力，再也不怕氪石了。


End file.
